Joey's Book of Boredom
by Mavelus
Summary: Rating for a few curse words... But thats okay! It's a guidebook, overdone but that's okay! - RR! Flames used to torch squirrels and Tea! ch 4! Sorry for the wait! FROZEN!
1. Lesson 1

Joey's Book of Boredom  
By: Mavelus  
  
Summary: School... is boring. Here's a guide on how to survive! Written by Joey Wheeler! From living through English class and moving cafeteria food!  
  
Lesson 1:  
Surviving Boring English  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Hi, I'm Joey Wheeler and I've decided to write a guide... thing... I'm new at this, but I hope it'll be as good as everyone else's! ^-^  
  
Anyway, ever been so bored in class you either fell asleep or daydreamed? Well, being in Mrs. "plasticass"'s English class is exactly like! It's so boring!!! Well, here's a list of things to do if you are on the verge of sleep:  
  
1. Make rude noises with your pits.  
  
Yup, effective. Very effective! You annoy your teacher put the whole class in hysterics. With the addition of the rich snob glaring at you ^-~.  
  
2. Cough insults at the snob.  
  
Fun, but he always makes these snooty comments right back. If that don't work too well, have Mr. and Mrs. FistKnocker deal with em'! =D  
  
3. Make faces at the teacher when her back is turned.  
  
Ah, a classic. But you should add the wonderful "pit-music" to go with it!  
  
and when all else fails...  
  
Just fall asleep. Yep, it's the perfect alternative. ^-^  
  
Just follow the list, nothin' can go wrong! Now, R/R this, and we'll move on to lesson 2!  
  
~~~ As you can tell, Joey's one of my fav. Characters. ^-^ Please review, flames laughed at and used to burn useless things. (like Tea, squirrels, my principal, Tea, my old shoes, flamers houses, Tea, wood, B-B-Q, and Tea!) 


	2. Lesson 2

Joey's Book of Boredom  
By: Mavelus  
  
Summary: School... is boring. Here's a guide on how to survive! Written by Joey Wheeler! From living through English class and moving cafeteria food!  
  
Lesson 2:  
Cafeteria Food  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
Hello there boys and girls! It's time for lesson 2! If you haven't read lesson one, TURN BACK!! GO BACK NOW! READ IT!!!!!!!!  
  
Lesson 2 is on living through lunch. Now, I know good food (I eat, ALOT ^- ^) and the cafeteria's casserole should be banned. How to get rid of it? EASY!  
  
1. Give it to your buddy!  
  
Triston eats ANYTHING. He's my buddy when I get sick because of the cafeteria's nasty ass food.  
  
2. Switch lunches  
  
Simple, put it in a paper bag and ask a naive kid (like Ryou) if you want to swap. Of course they'll say yes! But beware: If this naive kid has a psychotic yami, a psychotic tomb robber yami, or an over-protective pharaoh yami- it's best you high tail after they say yes.  
  
Example of failure:  
  
(Ryou: (big and wide-eyed) *sniff* *sniff*  
  
Bakura: (comes out of M. Ring)  
  
Joey: O.O  
  
Bakura: (chases Joey) GET BACK HERE WITH MY HIKARI'S LUNCH!!!  
  
Joey: AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! (runs for it)  
  
Bakura: (catches Joey and beats the crap outta him!) (takes lunch and goes over to Ryou) Here.  
  
Ryou: ^-^ Yay!)  
  
See, it's painful! You get the shit beatin' outta you and you starve! It's best to run AFTER they say yes. NEVER linger and laugh at them when they open the bag... (*wince* pain....)  
  
Now, review this and we'll move on! TO LESSON THREE! ONWARD!!! 


	3. Lesson 3

Joey's Book of Boredom  
  
LESSON 3!  
  
Sorry for the long wait, but here it is. Lesson three of Joey's guidebook.  
  
Lesson 3: Homework ~~~~~*~~~~~ Ready for the third lesson? Here we go!  
  
Ah yes, thy hell that thy teachers give. HOMEWORK. It's evil, it's unnatural, and most of all EEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLL! Well, how do we avoid doing it? Simple!  
  
Actually feed it to your dog!  
  
Remember the old excuse "the dog ate my homework"??? Well, here's your chance for some free credits! Feed your homework assignment to the dog, take it to the vet, and give your teacher the x-rays. There, simple enough. Don't have a dog? Well, sucks for you than. Try this:  
  
eat the assignment yourself!  
  
Nuff said, ne?  
  
Try the "get the naïve kid to do it". It's v-simple, but! You have to remember about the yami. They have one; use EXTREME caution.  
  
Example of Failure:  
  
(Joey: Please???? It's only a small favor!  
  
Yugi: But- but- (tears up) *sniff* *sniff*  
  
Joey: (panics) I'll give ya candy!  
  
Yugi: (sees candy) @_@ oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh. candy...  
  
Yami: (comes out of M. Puzzle) (beats the crap out of Joey)  
  
Joey: X_x  
  
Yugi: @_@ candy ish goooooddddddddd..  
  
Yami: (grabs candy) Here.  
  
Yugi: ^___________________________________________^ WEE!)  
  
You wouldn't believe the injuries I got from just looking at him just because Mrs. Iamverymean assigned us this stupid algebra crap! -_-;;  
  
Heh, review this and we move on to lesson 4! Onward!  
  
~~~ Kay, peeps! Made more, sorry for the long wait. I have more homework than a Swedish monkey! @_@ Well, please review! 


	4. Lesson 4

Joey's Book of Boredom  
By: Mavelus  
  
Summary: Read the other ones on da other chappies.... ANYWAY, sorry for the long and excruciating wait but I have to freeze this again. This is my last update until further notice, sorry peeps. ^-^ Just enjoy it while it's here!  
  
Lesson 4! BEGIN!!!  
  
Lesson 4:  
Living Through Geography: To save yourself from falling asleep  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ah, geography. The ULTIMATE of all BORINGNESS. Maps, politics.... Blah. :P  
  
How to live? EASY!  
  
1.You know the fat guy that's asleep when the politics video's playin'? The one that sits next to you? Poke him with a sharp #2 pencil (don't have #2, use a pen or another sharp poking tool) and watch that flubber fly! It's funny when you're bored.  
  
2. Make jokes about your teacher. (Ex: "He looks high", "Who shoved a cucumber up his ass?", "Making us watch this video, who pissed in his cheerio's this morning?", etc. etc.)  
  
3. Bring in a dart suction-cup toy gun and shoot your teacher's wig off. (A/N: It works, my friend tried it. ;))  
  
4. bring in a whoopee-cushion and put on your enemy's or teachers chair. *snickers* That'll teach Kaiba to mess wit' me! XD  
  
5. Provoke the naïve kid. This is NOT recommended. It's just here for decoration..  
  
Ex:  
  
(Joey: (pokes Malik)  
  
Malik: (tears up)  
  
Marik: (comes out of.... Nowhere) (beats the crap out of Joey)  
  
Geography class: (doesn't notice)  
  
Teacher: Blah, blah, blah....  
  
Video: Blah, blah, blah....  
  
Joey: X_x  
  
Malik: ^0^)  
  
Beaten three times cuz o' these jerks....... O.o Woah, guys, I didn't mean it! Stay back! What are you doing with that rope??? What's with the knife Bakura??? BACK! BACK I SAY!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs*  
  
To lesson 5, ONWARD!!!  
  
~~~~~  
  
Again, sorry for the wait. But it's frozen again. Read my updates system on my Bio for info, don't forget to check the news! ^-^  
  
Much love and no flames!  
  
~Mavelus 


End file.
